


extra motivation

by days4daisy



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Desk Sex, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, M/M, Other, Power Dynamics, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: Tea has made a useful host. They can give him a gift from time to time.
Relationships: Agent H | Henry/High T (Men in Black), Agent H | Henry/Hive (Men in Black)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	extra motivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



> Hi, misura! I hope you have a lovely Chocolate Box. Thank you so much for requesting this pairing, nowhere near enough fic exists for these two.

The agent is a good boy. He’s always been. Bright and clever. Too clever, but they can work on that. They have time now, and patience. All they have to do is wait and watch the fruits of their labor blossom.

Aich is 30 minutes late for today’s briefing. Unsteady on his feet but pleased with the disapproval angled at him from all directions. All except one, the only one that seems to matter to him.

He helps himself to the espresso machine and sips with a noisy smack of his lips. His mouth shines from more than the drink. Pink and quirked in a knowing smile. Blue eyes cut towards the head of the table. Eager to please, as always.

He’s a good boy. Walking chaos.

The host wanted this one. Wants him still, an ache in the pit of the belly they’re forced to wear. Strange things, Earth bodies. Prone to feel by thought or emotion alone. Pain or pleasure without the slightest touch. Chemical reactions. Heightened body heat. The rush of their blood. 

A senior agent takes over - talks about the political climate change with the crowning of a new empress on Jm’bakyu. Aich finally takes his seat. He answers jeers about his sobriety with a whispered, “Drunk on life, perhaps.”

Such a good boy, doing their work for them. When the time comes, it will be so easy. 

“Stay, Aich,” Tea says, the briefing adjourned. “I need to speak with you personally.”

Aich’s eyes get a twinkle to them, and his half-smile becomes a grin. “Of course, sir,” he says. And when he thinks Tea isn’t looking, he turns to his fellow Cee. “Personally,” he mouths with a wink.

“Stay,” Cee mutters back. “Like a puppy. A fine little lap dog.”

“So fine,” Aich whispers agreement. “You wish you were this fine.”

Cee is quick to leave, and the others soon follow. The door shuts with an amiable click.

Alone, it’s easier to smell him. He wears a scent with a kick to it, something peppery and welcome. From across the room, his heartbeat makes a steady throb-throb in his chest.

Aich cocks his head to gaze up at his leader. He starts at his torso and takes his time to the eyes. The Earthling is younger than he thinks he is. Too eager. Slouched in his chair, fingers steepled before just-parted lips. 

Their body answers with a tingle through the fingers. It's something Tea wanted too but would not allow himself. Something he considered inappropriate, an over-step of his authority.

Tea has made a useful host. They can give him a gift from time to time.

“You wanted to speak with me, sir?” Shiny, questioning eyes. If they plucked them from Aich’s head right now, would they still sparkle?

They click the button behind their desk. Along the perimeter of the office, the blinds slide to a gentle close.

Aich’s expression changes. The softness of surprise turns sharp. Want crosses his face. He waits, but he doesn’t want to. Excitement thrums through his shoulders, bunched under his black suit.

“Come here, Aich,” Tea says. He catches the swipe of Aich’s tongue across his lips. The shiver in the breath he takes through parted lips.

Aich is off his seat immediately. He approaches Tea’s desk. Steps around it, he’s that bold, and leans against the edge. Legs crossed and casual, but his eyes expectant and downturned. 

“You were late again,” Tea notes. “You interrupted the meeting. Caused the team to lose focus.”

“Apologies, sir,” Aich says. “Late night. I had to make sure I was presentable. You know how it is, I’m sure. The team briefed well, I thought. Very informative. I didn’t know all that about Jm’bakyu social norms. Fascinating stuff.”

Tea stands, and Aich swallows - a bob under the collar of his dress shirt. “Your after hours engagements are more pressing than those inside this office, it seems.”

“No, sir. Not at all.” Aich puts on a serious face, a concerned furrow between his brows. “I was careless, and I’m sorry,” he says. “It won’t happen again.”

Only it will. It has happened 15 times since the process began, and it will happen more after this day. But every time, Aich looks so sincere, an honest dip to his lips. He stays quiet, waiting for the sign that Tea will forgive him or not.

“I’m starting to think,” Tea says, “that you need extra motivation to see to your duties here. Is that so, Aich?”

“No, sir - no, I, um.” He stutters to a stop, eyes flitting to the fingers playing with the end of his tie. Plucking it from his stomach, curling it around each digit. 

Tea steps closer. “Am I hearing you right?” he asks. “Are you saying you _don’t_ need extra motivation?”

Aich’s confidence flounders. He covers his fumble with a laugh. “Well, I mean, motivation is - um, I can’t say it’s a _bad_ thing.”

“You can’t?” Tea wraps Aich’s tie around his fist. “What would you call it then?”

“A smart thing.” Tea tastes the want on him - the rise of his body heat, the quickened drum of his heart. “Very smart. You have the best ideas, sir. You always - you get me. You always know what I need.”

Tea makes a thoughtful sound. “That’s true,” he says, and pulls Aich forward by the tie.

Aich catches himself with hands on Tea’s shoulders. His mouth has no such stumble. From the moment Tea kisses him, Aich is invested. Even they, inside Tea, enjoy this part. The thrilled shake of Aich’s hands. The excitement of believing this is the very first time.

Tea unlaces the knot of Aich’s tie and follows with his shirt buttons, one right after another. Aich’s skin is smooth beneath. Strong for an Earthling, pleasant to the touch. 

Tea swats Aich’s hands away from his own clothes. “I’m not the one who needs motivation,” Tea tells him. 

Aich’s breaths picks up speed. “I want to see you though,” he says. “I’ve wanted to all this time, Tea. I-”

“Your pants,” Tea says. “Remove them.”

Aich swallows, but his smile wins out. “Of course, sir,” he says with a mouth kissed to redness.

Aich peels his belt off, and the pants are quick to follow. The underwear come after. Naked, he presents himself, cock already swelling up. They all love this part.

“Turn around,” Tea says.

Aich responds with a clever look, both suspicious and knowing. "Will this be my personal briefing?"

Tea steps into his space. Murmurs against his ear, "Now."

“ _God, yes_.” The words slip out before Aich seems to realize he’s speaking. He covers himself fast. “I mean - yes, sir.”

Aich turns his back to Tea, an excited thrum through is back. He bends himself over Tea’s desk. His thighs flex in expert fashion, and his ass spreads wide and ready.

“Good boy,” Tea murmurs.

They all look at him, host and hosted. They all hunger. They could devour him whole right now and no one would be the wiser. But they’ve come to like this part. How it makes the host feel. Lotion in the top drawer. They’ve used it before.

Aich’s back flexes. Tea reaches under him, grabs a handful of his cock. Aich presents himself higher, a bob of his waist, the perfect offering. "Good boy," Tea says.

"Yes," Aich agrees, laughing. "Yes I am." The hitch in his voice keeps him from sounding overconfident. 

He appears at home in his current pose, bent over his superior's desk like he was made to accessorize it. His long body folds at the perfect angle. He rolls up to the balls of his feet as he thrusts into Tea's hand.

"That's right," Tea tells him. He unzips his pants. "Stay right there."

"So, um - any cameras in your office, sir?" Aich asks.

Tea bends over him. Kisses the center of his back. "Would that matter?" Tea asks.

Tea, they, feel Aich shiver against his lips.

"Easy now," Tea says. The lotion squishes between his fingers. "That's it."

Preparing Aich is a simple task. By now, they and their host know his body. It relaxes for them faster than ever. They know how his body spreads. How he gasps and grips the edge of the desk harder. They can only wonder if his own malleability surprises him. The first time, it took longer to ready him. This is far from the first time.

But if Aich has these thoughts, he does not voice them. His words only express "good" and "more" and "please."

Their true hand replaces Tea's - long, fingerless, a deep chocolate shade. Aich chokes a startled laugh under him. "I never took you for the type, sir." He cranes his head back, trying to see.

Tea smiles for him. "We all have our secrets, Aich." Their limb swirls through his loosened crown, slicking with the lotion shiny in his skin. Others join the first. They snake around Aich's legs, spread him just right. 

"We do indeed," Aich agrees. He sounds distant, like he's talking in his sleep. With a deep breath, he faces forward again.

Taking him is pleasant enough. Aich's body is warm and delicate. The friction between them glides slick smooth. "Oh god," Aich groans under him. For him, today is the first day he feels the limb inside him. How it twists and strokes him. How it reaches depths no human limb could find. Aich cock swells heavy in Tea's hand. Their adjoining limbs squeeze tighter around Aich's legs.

The hardest part is leaving him intact. They are a collective of one. One mind, one presence. They are with Aich but not, united in body but not in consciousness. If they wanted, they could flood him as they did their host. They could have his mind, heart, and identity for themselves.

Soon, but not yet. The mission comes first.

For now, they take his body, their limb pulsing thick and constant. Aich squeezes the wood of the desk. "Wait - wait, I - Tea, don't you want to-"

"I want your full attention," Tea says. "Do I have it?"

"Yes." The word muffles against the desk. "Yes, shit, you have everything."

Earthlings surrender themselves so easily. It's a wonder this planet wasn't conquered long ago.

"Good," Tea says. The limb throbs and caresses.

Aich moans under him. The strong walls of MiB London Branch have a way of coming in handy at the right moment.

Breaking Aich is a treat. He loses himself with flushed cheek pressed to the desk surface. A spasm through his lower back almost takes out his knees. Aich comes so hard that Tea's hand cannot contain him. Lines of release streak an edge of the desk. They can only hope the rest of his planet looks as sweet when it crumbles. 

In their separation, Aich turns, weight propped against the wood. The color in his cheeks sinks down his throat to his chest. His eyes glow, and he smiles up at his mentor. "That totally happened, didn't it? I hoped - I mean, I thought, but-"

"Life has a way of bringing you where you're supposed to be at the moment you're supposed to be there," Tea says.

Aich nods, eyes closing. "It does." He sounds euphoric. "You're so right. Tea, I-"

When he opens his eyes, the device is right in front of them. The light is sudden and blinding.

"You're going to get dressed, Aich," Tea says. "Then, you're going back to work. You're running point on Jm'bakyu. Work with logistics on the arrangement for the delegation's arrival this evening."

Aich blinks at him. Puzzled. Unsure. 

After a moment, he gets up and replaces his suit. Tea watches Aich zip himself up.

Aich turns towards him when it's over. His smile is bright as ever. "I won't let you down, sir," he promises. "The delegation's welcome will go off without a hitch."

"That's what I like to hear," Tea says.

Aich nods and departs the office, only the slightest wrinkle in his shirt. They all watch him go, host and hosted. 

For the moment, all are satisfied.


End file.
